Griego v. Oliver
Griego v. Olver is a 2013 New Mexico court case requesting that the Bernalillo County Clerk be required to issue marriage licenses to five same-sex couples. The case was filed on March 21, 2013, in New Mexico's Second Judicial District Court in Bernalillo County. It was initially assigned to Judge Alan Malott under the case number D-202-CV-2013-2757. The initial complaint included two couples as plaintiffs and the Bernalillo County Clerk as a defendant. An amended complaint, naming three additional same-sex couples as additional plaintiffs and the State of New Mexico as an additional defendant, was filed on June 6. On July 2, the plaintiffs filed a petition for a writ of mandamus with the state Supreme Court. The Supreme Court denied the petition. Another petition was filed with the state Supreme Court for a writ of superintending control, seeking to consolidate this case with Hanna v. Salazar and any future cases which might be filed. The Supreme Court dismissed that petition as moot. A third petition was filed with the state Supreme Court for a writ of superintending control after the clerks of the 31 counties not already defendants intervened in the case. The Supreme Court scheduled oral arguments for October, 2013. Timeline In District Court * 2013-03-21: ** 2013-06-06: Amended complaint for declaratory and injunctive relief * 2013-06-13: ** 2013-06-14: ** 2013-07-12: * 2013-07-12: : Rule 16 scheduling conference * 2013-07-23: on 2013-10-17 ** 2013-07-26: * 2013-08-15: Motion for leave to file second amended complaint ** 2013-08-15: Leave granted * 2013-08-16: Second amended complaint * 2013-08-21: ** 2013-08-21: ** 2013-08-21: * 2013-08-26: Hearing ** 2013-08-26: In Supreme Court * 2013-07-02: Petition 34,227: Verified petition for writ of mandamus (MS Word format) ** 2013-?: Denied. * 2013-?: Petition ?: Petition for superintending control ** 2013-?: Dismissed as moot. * 2013-09-05: Petition 34,306: ** 2013-09-06: ** 2013-09-23: by Plaintiffs-Real Parties in Interest ** 2013-09-23: by Respondent Judge Alan M. Malott ** 2013-09-23: by Defendant-Real Party in Interest Salazar ** 2013-09-23: of 16 professors at University of New Mexico School of Law ** 2013-09-23: of American Psychological Association, New Mexico Psychological Association, National Association of Social Workers, National Association of Social Workers New Mexico, and New Mexico Pediatric Society, in favor of Plaintiffs-Real Parties in Interest *** 2013-09-23: ** 2013-09-23: of Equality New Mexico, National Organization for Women Foundation, New Mexico National Organization for Women, PFLAG New Mexico, Southwest Women's Law Center, Freedom to Marry, Prosperity Works, American Veterans for Equal Rights - Bataan Chapter, Transgender Resource Center of New Mexico, Human Rights Alliance, Organizers in the Land of Enchantment, Media Literacy Project, New Mexico Lesbian and Gay Lawyers Association, Anti-Defamation League, Pacific Association of Reform Rabbis, Temple Beth Shalom of Santa Fe, the Unitarian Universalist Congregation of Santa Fe, Rev. Talitha Arnold, Rev. Kathryn A. Schlechter, Rising Sun Ministries, and Metropolitan Community Church of Albuquerque, in favor of Plaintiffs-Real Parties in Interest ** 2013-09-23: of 20 legislators and 3 former legislators, in favor of Intervenors-Petitioners Category:New Mexico Category:State marriage cases Category:2013 cases Category:Open cases